Il avait gagné
by KlausLoveLetters
Summary: 75 ans après l'obtention de ses diplômes tout à changé pour Caroline. Elle a déménagé pour la Californie avec Tyler et vit son conte de fée... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse mordre par un loup-garou. Sa seule chance est le sang de Klaus Mikaelson, l'Originel. Mais où est-il ? Voudra-t-il toujours lui venir en aide ?
1. Run

**Voilà mon tout premier chapitre ! Il n'y a pas de Prologue, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'en faire un pour être honnête. :) Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série The Vampire Diaries (malheureusement), tous les droits reviennent à la CW et autres producteurs de la série.**

**Ps : Je tenais à vous dire que je vais traduire mon histoire en anglais pour pouvoir être lue par mes followers tumblr et ça promet d'être assez laborieux ! Donc si vous pensez pouvoir m'aider, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé sur ce site ou sur mon site tumblr : klausloveletter.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis sur ce premier chapitre !**

**I.**

_Comment faire maintenant ? _

Il le regardait se tortiller dans tous les sens, hurler des choses improbables, avoir peur de choses invisibles... Parfois lucide, parfois en plein délire. Elle transpirait comme pas possible, son visage brillait, son maquillage avait coulé, ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, et son bras... son bras était recouvert d'une énorme morsure, une morsure de loup-garou. Comment allait-il faire pour la sauver, l'amour de sa vie ? Comment ? Il s'est tant battu pour l'avoir, pour qu'elle ne l'aime, pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Qu'il retrouve Klaus.

« Tyler ! »

Caroline se mit à hurler de plus belle et il se précipita sur elle pour la rassurer.

« Shhht, tout va bien. Tout... Tout va bien se passer. Tu verra.

-Tyler !

-Shhht, ne... ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord, je... je vais trouver une solution. »

Il était totalement paniqué. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le lui cacher, mais rien n'y faisait. Caroline n'était pas stupide. C'était la plus intelligente de toutes les filles au monde même.

« Tyler... »

Elle se mit à murmurer

« Je suis là. »

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis là. »

Répéta-t-il. Ce qui sembla la clamer.

« Tyler... je vais mourir.

-Non. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Tyler, je t'en pris. Ne te mens pas à toi même. Je suis une cause perdue. Je...

-Non, il y a une solution. »

Elle soupira et prit son visage dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et elle sourit. Comme il aimait son sourir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Ce si beau sourir. Et ces si beaux yeux, humides, à cet instant, rougis par les larmes.

« Je t'aime tellement Tyler. »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'hybride et ferma les yeux. Il pressa ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant tu m'as compris ? Je vais revenir avec l'antidote et te remettrais sur pieds. Tu m'as entendu ? Qu'importe le prix, j'irai chercher le sang de Klaus. »

Au nom de l'hybride Originel, les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent . Elle resta muette, regardant dans le vide. Tyler savait qu'elle avait déjà pensé à Klaus, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui en parler. Après toutes ces années si loin de Mystic Falls, d'Elena, des Salvatore et de Klaus, elle pensait qu'il se mettrai encore en colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui ?

« Tyler...

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Caroline. Qu'importe son prix et où il se trouve. Je te soignerai. Je te le promet. »

Elle était inquiète maintenant. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de revoir ce stupide Originel, parce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. En tout cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur. Pas pour elle. La seule personne au monde à pouvoir la guérir... il fallait que ce soit lui ! Tyler fit rapidement ses valises, embrassa une dernière fois sa belle Caroline, la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir... Il espérait au plus profond de son âme, que la prochaine fois qu'il devrait la voir elle serait en vie. Et toujours amoureuse de lui, à ses côtés. C'était peut-être égoïste de vouloir ça. Mais il était comme il était. Et puis personne ne l'entendait penser de cette manière...

Il laissa Caroline sous la garde d'un ami hybride, et partit à la recherche de cet Originel. En deux jours, il avait parcouru la moitié du pays, demandé à tout ceux qu'il connaissait s'ils n'avaient pas d'informations. Puis il décida de revenir à Mystic Falls... Après soixante-quatorze ans, tous ses amis avaient quitté la ville pour construire leur vie ailleurs. Tyler Lockwood alla dans son ancienne demeure, ses descendants connaissaient sa nature. De là, il appela chez lui en Californie, pour avoir des nouvelles de Caroline. Son état empirait elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il décida d'aller chez les Mikaelson. Peut-être que Klaus était revenu vivre à Mystic Falls, lui ? Le beau brun sonna à la majestueuse porte intacte malgré le temps écoulé et ce fut avec surprise qu'Elijah lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tyler Lockwood, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir. Que me vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Intrigué, l'Originel s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser entrer l'hybride autrefois asservi à son frère.

« Vous n'avez pas pris une ride dis donc...

Un café ?

- Non merci. »

Trêve de plaisanterie, trêve de bavardage. Tyler n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Caroline était en train d'agoniser . Elijah se rendu compte à ce moment là, que la raison de sa venu n'était pas pour échanger de vieux souvenirs. L'hybride de racla la gorge. Elijah le regarda en silence, prêt à l'écouter. Et Tyler lui expliqua la situation de Caroline.

« Il faut que vous me dites où est votre frère, Elijah.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça vous êtes désolé !? Il s'agit de Caroline ! »

L'Originel se mit alors, à réfléchir quelques secondes. Cela parut interminable pour l'amant de Caroline Forbes. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait trouver ce con de Klaus ou sa Caroline allait mourir ! Ils se regardèrent avec insistance. On pouvait, lire de la colère, de la haine, de la fatigue, mais surtout de la tristesse et du désespoir dans les yeux sombres et perçants de Tyler,

« Vous avez sans doutes raison. Si Klaus apprend que je n'ai pas... »

Elijah n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Que vous n'avez pas... ?

- Aucune importance. Je vais vous dire où il se trouve. »


	2. Surprise Surprise

**II.**

Rome. Rome ! Il aurait pu aller plus loin encore ! L'Italie. L'Italie est le premier endroit où Klaus avait promis d'amener Caroline. Quel idiot. Tyler se frottait les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis 24 heures, il ne pouvait pas. Caroline était aux portes de la mort. L'avion venait tout juste d'atterrir que Tyler sortait déjà en trombe, poussant les hôtesses de l'air et les autres passagers. Il sauta dans le premier taxi et hypnotisa le chauffeur pour qu'il roule le plus vite que sa voiture ne lui permettait. Heureusement que le chauffeur parlait anglais. Tyler avait séché quasiment tous ses cours d'italien au lycée. Et puis, tout cela remontait à soixante quatorze ans en arrière. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une immense demeure bourgeoise. Un hôtel particulier ou quelque de chose dans le genre, en plein centre de Rome. Enfin... Une demeure à la hauteur de son propriétaire, ironisa Tyler en silence. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa. En attendant une réponse, il scruta les détails. L'immense porte en bois était sculptée. Certains motifs étaient recouverts de feuilles d'or. Quoi de plus étonnant ? C'était la maison de Lord Niklaus Mikaelson après tout. Il sourit à cette pensée puis son enthousiasme retomba. Il se souvint rapidement de la raison de sa présence ici. Il frappa une seconde fois à la porte mais avec plus d'énergie et d'impatience que la fois dernière.

« Klaus ! Klaus ouvre moi ! Klaus je sais que tu es ici ! »

Tyler semblait ne pas être effrayé par l'hybride Originel mais en réalité il appréhendait grandement leur face à face. Leur dernier remontant à bien de nombreuses années derrière, n'était pas le plus agréable.

_Flash Back_

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Caroline ? Comment ?!

- Tyler je...

- Tyler, je pense que la dame à le droit de faire ce que bon lui semble je me trompe ? interrogea Klaus avec une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix et un léger sourir accroché aux lèvres mais aussi un peu de colère protective.

- Alors toi... Ne te mêle pas de ça ! hurla Tyler fou de rage, luttant pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'Originel.

Tout ça. C'est ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Tyler... commença Caroline plus que confuse. Tyler je t'en pris, calme toi.

- Que je me calme ! Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais !? rétorqua Tyler, ce qui fit baisser la tête honteuse de Caroline.

- Voyons Tyler ne commence pas à devenir impoli envers elle ou tu le paiera très cher », menaça Klaus s'approchant lentement de l'hybride.

Tyler secoua la tête plus que choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Il était tout simplement dépassé par les événements et son caractère de loup n'aidait pas à arranger les choses. Le jeune hybride commençait à devenir incontrôlable, mais il savait que pour garder Caroline, pour garder l'amour de Caroline, il devait être meilleur que ce connard d'hybride âgé de 1000 ans.

« Comment as-tu pu... commença Tyler passant soudainement de la colère à la tristesse. Je...

- Tyler, je suis désolée... Je ne... »

La jolie blonde se tourna vers Klaus, semblant chercher de l'aide, un appui émotionnel. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. L'hybride avait chassé son sourir de ses lèvres, mais on voyait très bien dans ses yeux qu'il savourait tranquillement sa victoire. C'est en voyant cette étincellement dans le regard de l'Originel que Caroline comprit... Elle comprit qu'elle devait faire un choix. Qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se terrer dans son bégaiement indéfiniment. Tout prit soudain une nouvelle tournure pour elle, un nouveau sens. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. La jolie vampire prit le visage de Tyler entre ses mains et dit une chose qu'elle savait irréversible. Mais tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ai embrassé Klaus, et malgré le fait qu'à ce moment là elle eu des papillons dans le ventre, la sensation d'un désir grandissant, le fait d'en vouloir plus et d'aller au-delà d'un simple baiser Caroline s'approcha de Tyler le regarda dans les yeux et dit une chose qu'elle savait, elle-même allait en souffrir pendant quelques temps :

« Je suis désolée Tyler. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je... Tyler, je t'aime. »

Et à ce moment là, les deux hommes comprirent ce qui venait de se produire. La jolie blonde avait fait son choix. Et c'était Tyler. Ce dernier sourit, pardonnant de suite à sa belle Caroline. Klaus comprit que Caroline avait choisi la sécurité. Qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle. Qu'il ternissait sa lumière. Qu'elle avait choisi Tyler et non lui. Que malgré ce qu'il venait d'arriver, malgré ce baiser passionné qui avait commencer à prendre de l'ampleur... que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être avec elle, il avait perdu. D'un côté il ne fut pas surprit mais de l'autre, il fut totalement prit au dépourvu. Caroline se tourna vers Klaus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le cœur brisé, elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, le réconforter, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle avait comprit, voyant le visage de Klaus, qu'elle venait de le briser et que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Mais que lui aussi comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait dû faire un choix. Elle ne voulait pas être prise entre deux feux comme Elena. Un côté de Caroline avait voulu rire et se précipiter dans les bras de Klaus, le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle lui appartenait. Un autre côté voulait ouvrir les yeux et faire face à la réalité. Et cette réalité c'était Tyler.

Alors étrangement, Klaus lança un dernier regard à sa Caroline qu'il savait, ne pourrait jamais obtenir, un regard dévasté et plein de rage. Il baissa le regard à son poignet, où elle portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait rendu. C'était un cadeau après tout. Puis étonnamment calme il s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique, ne prêtant pas même attention à Tyler. Il savait que s'il le touchait, Caroline lui en voudrait éternellement, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le haïsse pour toujours, malgré son choix car toujours pour un vampire, est vraiment très long. Klaus aussi, voulait paraître meilleur que l'autre. Alors il repoussa avec courage son envi plus que meurtrière et détacha son regard de son Rayon de Soleil. Au moment où Klaus s'en alla, Caroline savait qu'elle venait de signer l'arrêt de mort d'un grand nombre de personne, bientôt victimes de la colère et de la tristesse de Klaus, encore une fois injustement rejeté.

Et pendant ce court instant silencieux entre Klaus et Caroline, Tyler n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit. Il savait qu'elle devait lui dire au revoir. Le fait de voir Caroline comme ça avait aussi brisé son cœur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. _Il avait gagné._

_Fin du flashback_

« Tiens, tiens. Tyler Lockwood.

- Rebekah ? »


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**Voilà voilà votre chapitre 3 que vous m'avez beaucoup demandé !:) Si le titre vous intrigue c'est normal. Haha. Autant vous avouez dès le début que je n'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre mais il est je dirais presque vital pour l'histoire et j'ai eu beau le réécrire plusieurs fois, ça n'a rien donnée de mieux. Bref, je peux comprendre si vous êtes ici pour lire une fanfiction Klaroline qu'il n'y ai que du Tyler mais encore une fois c'est nécessaire et vous serez content lors du chapitre suivant ! **

**Bonne lecture et laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !:) **

**III.**

Malgré le fait qu'autrefois Rebekah flirtait avec Matt, la jeune Originelle avait toujours eu un faible pour Tyler. Il semblait avoir mûri, plus que la normale. Il semblait sûr de lui, adulte... Heureuse de la visite de ce 'viel ami', Rebekah sortit son plus beau sourir car elle avait deviné, que la visite de Tyler avait bien évidemment un rapport avec cette pimbêche de Caroline.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix charmeuse bien que ça question fut inutile.

- Je... Je suis ici... pour...

- Tu es ici pour parler à Niklaus. Il n'est pas ici, désolée, répondit-elle précipitamment en refermant la porte.

- Je sais qu'il est ici. Laisse moi passer, s'exclama Tyler en repoussant la gigantesque porte.

- Bien. Il s'est absenté. Mais je t'en pris, entre, répondit-elle faussement. »

Intrigué mais tout aussi naïf, Tyler passa la porte et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, la main de Rebekah serrée sur sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon frère ?!

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, cracha le jeune hybride entre deux souffles.

- Ah oui ? Et comment va la petite Caroline en fait ? Combien de temps lui reste-il, uh ?»

Tyler n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient au courant... Klaus savait que Caroline était sur le point de mourir et pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout ! Ce stupide Originel avait vraiment mal prit la décision de Caroline... Ce qui prouvait que cette dernière avait fait le bon choix en décidant de rester avec Tyler.

« Tu savais ! ...Il le savait ! Et il n'a rien fait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ? demanda naïvement la blonde Originelle en haussant les épaules. Elle a fait choix il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, Nik est passé a autre chose.

- Je ne te crois pas. » répliqua Tyler une once d'espoir dans la voix.

Rebekah rit.

« Non. Tu ne _veux_ pas y croire, rétorqua avec un sourir sournois. Il s'est entiché de ta petite amie oui. Mais cela remonte à des années. Ce n'était que des sentiments vagabonds, rien de sérieux. Nik est comme ça. » elle sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

Alors il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Caroline, elle allait mourir. Klaus allait laisser Caroline mourir. Il savait tout depuis le début et il ne voulait rien faire parce qu'elle avait heurté ses sentiments. Tyler ravala ses larmes. Il devait vite rentrer et faire ses adieux à son âme sœur. Tyler leva lentement la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes mais en voyant le sourir satisfait de Rebekah, sa tristesse passa à de la rage. L'hybride sauta au cou de l'Originelle avec une force insoupçonnée. Malgré tout, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rebekah pas effrayée mais plutôt amusée semblait soudain hésiter, voyant pour la première fois Tyler pleurer.

« Ça t'amuse !?

- Je reculerai si j'étais toi Tyler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Rebekah hein ? Pourquoi te ranges-tu de son côté ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Tyler recule ou je te jure je t'arrache le cœur !

- Et bien vas-y ! Autant mourir... concéda l'hybride, la voix tremblante, perdant toute sa force, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Rebekah de le projeter violemment contre une immense étagère remplie de livres, d'encyclopédies et autres...

- Tyler ton problème c'est que tu prend les choses trop à cœur. L'amour pour cette stupide fille est ta perte, dit-elle simplement en haussant les sourcils.

- Et l'amour pour ton frère est la tienne, rétorqua-t-il le regard plein de haine. Soixante-quinze ans que ton frère a quitté Mystic Falls et tu l'a suivi jusqu'ici comme un petit chien, cracha-t-il avant de poursuivre je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas profiter de la vie Rebekah. Voilà _ton_ problème. »

Après ces derniers mots, Tyler comprit qu'il en avait trop dit, qu'il était aller beaucoup trop loin. Rebekah déglutit. Tyler avait raison. Elle ferait tout, jusqu'à sacrifier son bonheur pour son frère. Elle sauta à la gorge de l'hybride et s'apprêta à lui arracher le cœur quand un autre hybride asservi à Klaus fit éruption dans la pièce. Surprise, Rebekah lâcha l'organe de Tyler et se redressa, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les mains en sang.

« Va-t'en ! aboya-t-elle au jeune blond qui était pétrifié devant la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Mon frère ne t'a-t-il pas donné des tâches à accomplir avant son retour ?!

- J'étais venu vous donner des nouvelles concernant... euh... vous savez... la...

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Terrifié, l'hybride s'en alla à toute vitesse mais c'était trop tard. Tyler s'était déjà enfui.


	4. Do Not Lie

**IV.**

« Rebekah !

- Ah Nik, enfin de retour. Comment était Paris ? demanda Rebekah.

- Pas mal, j'ai déjà repérer deux ou trois châteaux qui pourraient convenir. », répondit-il simplement.

Voulait-elle vraiment quitter l'Italie ? Oui, elle le voulait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Nik tenait trop à Rome pour partir si rapidement. Mais c'était dangereux de rester ici, sachant que Tyler savait où ils vivaient désormais. Ce n'était pas comme si l'Originelle avait peur de lui, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Rebekah avait l'habitude de fuir et de se cacher, elle connaissait le danger de laisser trop de trace. La nouvelle allait sûrement se répandre. Tyler allait sûrement dire à quelqu'un où elle et Nik se trouvaient. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais Nik ne partirait pas comme ça sans bon arguments et Rebekah ne pouvait pas lui dire que Tyler était venu pour lui parler. Surtout en ce qui concernait la mort prochaine de Caroline.

* * *

« Je suis sur la route Tyler, où es-tu ?

- A l'aéroport. Je... Stefan. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

- On en reparlera quand tu sera arrivé, d'accord ? Rappelle moi quand tu aura atterri. »

Stefan ne pouvait pas laisser Caroline. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une autre de ses amies. De ses meilleures amies. Oui ils s'étaient éloignés après leur départ de Mystic Falls, mais ils avaient toujours gardé le contact. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser agoniser pendant qu'il cherchait tranquillement un remède. Il devait se dépêcher, faire entendre raison à Klaus. Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il apercevait enfin la villa au bord de la plage de Los Angles, de Caroline et Tyler. Il se gara dans l'allée en vitesse et se précipita à vitesse vampirique à la porte. Il toqua plusieurs fois avec rage avant qu'un homme inconnu vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Stefan le regarda avec insistance et comprit qu'il était un hybride.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle ne vas pas très bien, répondit l'hybride d'un ton morne en désignant du doigt la direction à prendre pour rejoindre Caroline. Bien, maintenant que tu es là, j'ai mes propres affaires à gérer. »

Stefan voulait arracher le cœur du jeune inconnu pour parler ainsi, comme si l'hybride supposé ami de Tyler et Caroline ne se préoccupait du sort de la blonde seulement parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Le plus jeune Salvatore se contenta néanmoins de hocher poliment la tête et de fermer la porte avant de se précipiter au chevet de Caroline. Elle dormait. Elle était couverte de sang. Dehors il faisait un soleil radieux, aucun nuage dans un ciel bleu clair. C'était une de ces journées paisibles où les oiseaux chantait le début du printemps.

« Belle journée pour mourir n'est-ce pas ? »

Stefan entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il détourna son regard de la baie vitrée pour se concentrer sur le visage affaibli de Caroline.

« Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? demanda Stefan le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai. Désolée de la tenue, et... de tout le reste, répondit-elle en se redressant en position assise. Je suis contente de te voir. Malgré les circonstances... ajouta-t-elle en un soupire.

- Comment tu sens-tu ? Stefan prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien... Ça pourrait être mieux. On ne peux pas dire que ce Scott soit très chaleureux en plus de ça.

- L'hybride ? demanda Stefan. Caroline acquiesça. Je pensais que c'était votre ami.

- Non, Tyler ne le connaît pas depuis très longtemps. Mais la première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'est quand Tyler m'a annoncé qu'il partait chercher un remède pour moi et qu'il me laisser sous la garde de ce type jusqu'à ton arrivée. »

* * *

« Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? » questionna Klaus assis sur un fauteuil, son carnet de dessin à la main.

L'hybride à qui Klaus avait posé la question, regarda la sœur de l'Alpha dans les yeux. On ne pouvait y voir aucune pitié, mais presque une menace. Son regard était noir et persan. L'hybride-esclave ne devait en aucun cas déraper, mais il ne pouvait continuer de mentir à Klaus encore longtemps. Il se ferait tuer et ferait tuer toute sa famille et ses amis si l'Hybride Originel découvrait la vérité que sa sœur lui cachait.

« Oui... commença l'hybride apeuré bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler ses émotions. Tout va très bien, comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé.

- Bien, répondit froidement Klaus. Tu peux disposer. »

Soulagé, l'hybride asservi se dirigea vers la porte après avoir lancer un regard satisfait à Rebekah qui était assise près du la cheminée, lisant un magazine féminin. Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi froid avec eux ?

- Pourquoi pas ?"

Rebekah sourit.

"Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais à Paris ?

- Pas exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessine encore ? demanda la jolie blonde en se pencha vers le carnet de son frère. Encore elle !

- Occupe toi de tes affaires Rebekah, rétorqua Niklaus.

- Nik. Il faut que tu oublies. Laisse la tomber. Elle la bien fait. Elle ne mérite pas-

- Je t'ai dis de t'occuper de tes affaires Rebekah ! »

Rebekah soupira. Niklaus pensait toujours à elle. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Elle ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps. Mais si elle disait la vérité maintenant, il ne le supporterait pas. Non. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise après, il serait en colère et triste pendant longtemps, mais ça lui passerait... N'est-ce pas ?

« Nik... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi encore ? Répondit-il sur un ton agressif. »

Que diable sa sœur allait-elle encore lui avouer ? N'en avait-elle pas marre avec toutes ses réclamations ?_ Je veux déménager, aller à Paris, par ci. Nik il faut que je fasse du shopping viens avec moi, par là._

« Tu l'aime encore n'est-ce pas... ? commença Rebekah hésitante.

- Rebekah, souhaites-tu réellement que je ressorte cette dague pour te l'enfoncer droit dans le cœur une fois de plus.

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui... soupira l'Originelle ce qui fit grogner Klaus.

C'est bon, c'est bon. Je m'en allai de toute façon.

- Où ça ?

- Shopping, déclara Rebakh comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde ce qui fit soupirer Klaus.

- Bon débarra, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe sachant très bien que sa soeur l'avait entendu. Et ne fais pas flamber la carte de crédit comme la dernière fois!"

Le soir après cette discussion, Rebekah qui était revenue poser ses innombrables sacs, était resortie et Klaus dessinait la fontaine de Trevi qu'il avait déjà peinte un millier de fois mais elle était plus que symbolique pour l'Originel. Il entendit un bruit de porte, un de ses hybrides était entré dans son atelier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Andy ? demanda Klaus, tournant le dos à son esclave, toujours en train de faire des esquisse sur sa toile.

- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. C'est Rebekah, elle- »

Un autre bruit lourd et rapide se fit entendre et une seconde plus tard le corps sans vie de l'hybride de Klaus gisait sur le sol. Au même moment, Klaus se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Rebekah, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! hurla le bel hybride originel à sa sœur en se jetant pratiquement sur elle.

- Il... Je... Rebekah jeta le cœur d'Andy sur le sol. Nik, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Rebekah, ma patience a des limites.

- Je... C'est... C'est Caroline.. Elle.. Rebekah était presque en larmes, apeurée par la colère de son frère.

- Rebekah... gronda Klaus.

- Elle va mourir. »

Klaus lâcha soudainement sa sœur.

« Tu mens.

- Non, Nik... Je-

- J'ai chargé Andy et un autre hybride de la surveiller 24h/24. Ils le font depuis presque 74 ans. Ils me l'auraient dis. Tu mens Rebekah.

- Nik.. Je te promet.. Je ne voulais pas.. Elle te détruisait de l'intérieur je...

- DIS MOI QUE TU MENS REBEKAH ! hurla l'hybride complètement hors de lui. Rebekah aperçu une larme ruisselant sur sa joue.

- Tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Elle a toujours été un obstacle pour toi.. Quand.. Quand un de tes hybrides en Californie m'a informé qu'elle s'était fait mordre par un loup... J'ai.. Je... Tu n'étais pas là et-

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant Rebekah ? Demanda Klaus avec une étrange et lente voix.

- Je...

- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS !

- Moins d'une semaine. Je.. Nik je suis désolée, mais tu ne-.»

Fou de rage, Klaus brisa la nuque de sa sœur dont le corps tomba à côté de celui d'Andy. Elle avait menti. ELLE AVAIT MENTI. Caroline allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait tenir plus d'une semaine comme ça. Et si cet idiot de Tyler lui avait déjà planté un pieu dans le cœur ? Klaus devait faire vite. _Très_ vite. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne laisserait pas mourir Caroline. Peu lui importait le choix de la belle, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Il devait la retrouver avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Ses vœux confiés à la fontaine de Trévi allaient se réaliser, il allait la revoir.

**Voilà voilà. Toujours pas de Klaroline, et je sais que vous en mourrez d'envi ! Mais on se rapproche de plus en plus du moment fatidique. Ahaha, je vous torture un peu, désolée...:)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre en général, de la trahison de Rebekah et surtout, de la réaction de Klaus ! **

**Et surprise ! Il y avait aussi Stefan dans ce chapitre... ! **

**J'ai hâte de vous poster le suivant qui sera sûrement assez intéressant.**

**Bisous et laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !:) xxx**

**(PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai enfin traduit mon chapitre 1 en anglais, donc si il y a quelques lecteurs anglophones c'est à vous de voir!) Vous pouvez trouvez ma fiction en anglais sur ma page, mais si vous n'y parvenez pas, la version en anglais s'appelle « One Day » et non quelque chose comme « He Had Won », je trouvais que ça ne sonnait pas très bien. **


	5. O Hallucinations

**Ce chapitre assez long et spécial est dédicacé à vous tous, mes followers/reviewers/lecteurs...**

**Sans votre soutient, cette fanfic n'est rien.**

* * *

**V.**

« Tu es sûr de toi?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai un taxi.

- Hors de question. J'ai appelé Damon, il doit déjà être arrivé.

- C'est sympa, merci. Mais il ne fallait pas tu sais.

- Tu arrivera plus vite comme ça. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps », répondit Stefan d'un ton triste.

Tyler raccrocha rapidement, et ravala ses larmes. Caroline allait mourir, c'était maintenant inévitable. Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose, il attrapa sa petite valise sur la tapis roulant de l'aéroport et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marchait lentement, d'un pas hésitant. Il leva la tête, qui depuis quelques minutes regardait ses pieds et chercha du regard Damon. Il y avait plein de gens alignés avec des pancartes dans les mains, et il y en avait une assez différentes des autres. Elle était petite et cachait le visage de la personne qui la tenait, mais c'était ce qui était inscrit dessus qui était intéressant : _LockWouf_. Drôle, vraiment très subtil Damon, pensa Tyler. Le vampire baissa la pancarte et regarda l'hybride dans les yeux d'un regard persistant. Tyler se dirigea vers lui, secouant la tête agacé.

« J'ai peut-être l'air de rire, mais crois moi j'ai autre chose à faire que le taxi.

- _Je_ ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire.

- Très bien. Si c'est ça, tu n'a qu'à rentrer seul.

- Ça me va, répondit Tyler en haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea dans la direction opposé de Damon qui le rattrapa.

- Pas si vite, petit malin. Suis moi. Et ne me fait pas répéter.

- Tu crois toujours que tu peux te montrer supérieur face à moi n'est-ce pas Damon ?

- Je _suis_ supérieur, _LockWouf,_ rétorqua le vampire en entraînant Tyler vers sa voiture.»

Tyler soupira. Il en avait marre des enfantillages de Damon. Ne grandissait-il donc jamais celui là ?

* * *

Klaus était dans son avion, attendant impatiemment d'atterrir. Il devait arriver le plus vite possible. La patience n'était pas dans la liste de ses qualités. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il finissait son verre de Scotch quand il entendit son portable vibrer sur sa tablette. Une des hôtesses de l'air passa à côté à ce moment et s'arrêta au niveau de l'Originel.

* * *

« Les portables doivent être éteints monsieur. C'est le règlement.

- Et si vous m'apportiez un autre verre et que vous me laissiez enfreindre le règlement ?

- Bien sur monsieur, répondit l'hôtesse hypnotisée, en souriant. Je vous apporte ça de suite. »

Klaus déverrouilla son téléphone pour en suite lire son message. Il venait de Rebekah. Elle devait tout juste s'être remise de sa dernière mort.

**Nik ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas l'aider ! Je suis désolée ! Reviens !**

Klaus soupira. Rebekah aurait à faire à lui quand il rentrera.

**Fais attention Rebekah. Si tu continues, tu le paiera bien plus cher qu'une simple nuque brisée. **

Klaus mit son téléphone en mode silencieux et le rangea dans sa poche. Il voulait contraindre le pilote à voler plus vite mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment faisable. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il arrive vite en Californie. Il avait longuement hésité durant son trajet vers l'aéroport. Devait-il vraiment la sauver?Elle lui avait bridé le cœur après tout... Oui, il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vivre dans monde auquel Caroline n'appartenait plus. Elle méritait bien plus qu'une simple vie avec Lockwood, elle méritait toutes les merveilles du monde. Pas de mourir, agonisant dans un lit froid, par une morsure de loup-garou que lui seul pouvait soigner. Il ne le laisserait pas arriver.

* * *

Stefan ferma le robinet de l'évier et posa le verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir sur un plateau. Il attrapa aussi deux poches de sang dans le réfrigérateur. Il les posa sur le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Caroline quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il lâcha le plateau et courut en direction du bruit. Le lit de la jolie vampire était vide.

« Caroline ! Caroline ! »

Un second bruit sourd se fit entendre il venait de la salle de bain. Stefan se dirigea lentement vers la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Caroline était devant son miroir, les yeux mouillés, en train de se maquiller.

« Caroline ! Tu m'a fichu une de ses peurs... J'ai cru que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Comment as-tu... ?

- Il... Il faut que je me fasse belle. Belle pour elle.

- De quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est aujourd'hui... Tu sais, son enterrement, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Alors je dois me faire belle pour elle. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

- Caroline de qui parles-tu ?

- De ma mère Stefan, dit Caroline d'une voix triste et enfantine. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on l'enterre. Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié...

- Caroline... Écoutes moi tu-

- Tu as vu mon eye-liner ? »

Stefan s'approcha lentement d'elle, le regard triste, la peine au cœur. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais avait peur de la toucher, appréhendant sa réaction. Elle allait mal. Elle allait mourir très bientôt. Ce soir.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda-t-elle une seconde fois. Elle haussa les épaules. Tant pis, je vais mettre du crayon où un truc dans le genre, ça fera aussi l'affaire. Dis moi, le cercueil est-il prêt ? Je ne voudrai pas que-

- Caroline écoutes moi bien...

- D'accord, d'accord. Je sais, je suis un peu stressée. Son enterrement doit être parfait Stefan. Elle le mérite. Je... une larme coula sur sa joue. Tu vois, ça me fait pleurer ! Je ne dois pas pleurer, ça va ruiner mon maquillage !

- Caroline...

- Où est Tyler ? J'espère qu'il va bientôt arriver, on ne peut pas commencer sans lui. Elena et Bonnie sont-elles là aussi ? Matt est-il arrivé ?

- Caroline je t'en pris, écoutes moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ma robe, elle n'est pas trop... Oh... »

Caroline regarda son corps entier dans le miroir, elle portait un vieux survêtement ample et confortable bleu ciel, tâché de sang.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Ca suffit ! Écoutes moi maintenant. »

Stefan prit le visage de Caroline ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains.

« Caroline, il faut que tu retournes au lit.

- Non Stefan ! Je ne peux pas ! Tout le monde va arriver d'un minute à l'autre, Matt, Elena et Jérémy aussi, tout le monde... Il faut que je trouve ma robe. Je...

- Caroline, commença Stefan en parlant si bas qu'on aurait dit qu'il chuchotait. Il n'y a plus personne. Elena, Jérémy, Matt... ils sont morts... »

Caroline paniqua et Stefan se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du formuler sa phrase de cette façon.

« Ils ne sont pas... morts.

- Caroline... tu hallucines.

- Tu mens ! Je leur ai parlé hier !

- Caroline, tu es en train de revivre un de tes souvenirs. Ils sont morts il y a quelques années déjà... »

Parler d'Elena était une chose dure à faire pour Stefan. Elle lui manquait terriblement, ça lui brisait le cœur d'avouer à haute voix qu'elle était morte. Juste avant la remise des diplômes, Elena et toute la bande, après de nombreuses péripéties, étaient enfin parvenus à obtenir le remède contre le vampirisme. Disposant d'une dose unique, tout le monde en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était Elena qui devait la prendre. La jeune double redevint ainsi humaine et décida de continuer sa vie sans Stefan ou Damon en tant qu'amants en tout cas, mais plutôt en tant qu'amis. Elle s'était mariée avec un français et était allé vivre là-bas quelques années plus tard, elle avait même eu des enfants. Malgré tout, les deux frères n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Stefan prit Caroline par la main et l'entraîna vers son lit. Il la fit s'allonger et lui caressa lentement les cheveux pour la calmer, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle s'endorme.

* * *

Le pilote annonça enfin la descente de l'appareil dans pratiquement 20 minutes. Klaus ne pouvait plus attendre, de colère et d'impatience, il avait déjà tué deux passagers et ne savait pas pourquoi il se retenait de ne pas tuer tous les autres. Il s'essuya les commissures des lèvres d'où deux gouttes de sang coulaient et se lécha distraitement les doigts.

* * *

Tyler était dans la voiture de Damon. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'atmosphère. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils se contentaient juste de se supporter mutuellement. L'hybride sortit alors son téléphone portable et décida d'appeler Stefan pour le prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine :

« Tyler ?

- Stefan ! On est sur la route, on ne pas vas tarder à arriver.

- Très bien vous- »

Stefan fut couper par un autre bruit sourd qui provenait de la cuisine cette fois-ci.

« Caroline ? demanda d'une voix inquiètante le Salvatore toujours en ligne avec Tyler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Barbie ? demanda Damon qui avait entendu le bruit tout comme Tyler grâce à son ouïe de vampire. Déjà en train de cracher un poumon ? »

Tyler ignora la remarque de Damon et se concentra sur sa conversation avec Stefan au téléphone.

« Stefan ?! Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Stefan !

- Tyler... il faut que tu rentre le plus vite possible. Tyler...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! interrogea l'hybride paniqué.

- Caroline... pose ça. Car- .»

Le téléphone coupa, laissant un Tyler angoissé et un Damon mal à l'aise dans la voiture.

« Roule plus vite.

- Pardon ?

- Je te dis de rouler plus vite.

- Je suis déjà au maximum, tu veux pas qu'on survole les voitures aussi ou qu'on se fasse arrêter?

- ROULE PLUS VITE !

- Bien bien. »

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Damon d'obéir aux ordres, encore moins ceux de Tyler Lockwood. Mais le plus vieux des frères Salvatore se força à garder son calme et roula juste un peu plus vite. Il savait que Tyler était désespéré à l'idée de perdre Caroline. Lui même avait eu beaucoup de mal avec la mort d'Elena, et de Katherine avant elle.

* * *

Stefan rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha prudemment de la salle à manger, d'où provenaient les bruits inquiétants. Il balaya la salle du regard et aperçu enfin Caroline assise sur une chaise en bout de table, les mains pendantes et la tête regardant ses pieds. Elle transpirait et avait l'air d'un cadavre en décomposition. Elle murmurait des choses imperceptibles, même pour un vampire et frissonnait légèrement. Stefan mit un pieds devant l'autre avec précaution, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas effrayer son amie qui était instable. Il hésita un petit moment avant d'enfin s'adresser à elle :

« Caroline... commença-t-il.

- Tyler ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine, toujours la tête baissée.

- Non Caroline, c'est moi, c'est Stefan. »

Stefan était confus, était-elle en train d'halluciner ou était juste fatiguée et son état était en phase terminal ?

Caroline leva la tête pour regarder Stefan droit dans les yeux et eu une réaction inattendu, elle se mit à pleurer. Pas pleurer de chagrin, mais pleurer de peur et de deception.

« Non... Non je t'en pris !

- Caroline calme toi.

- Non ! Arrête ça ! Arrête !

- Caroline... Stefan essayait de la rassurer tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle, les bras tendu devant lui en direction de Caroline comme pour la réconforter. Caroline, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- Papa ! S'il-te-plait, je t'en supplie! Arrête ! Je ne peux pas être guérie ! Je ne peux pas... elle fondit en larmes, toujours assise sur la chaise comme si elle ne pouvait en bouger.»

Stefan s'arrêta net à à peine deux mètres d'elle. _**Papa **_? Papa comme dans Bill Forbes ? _'__**Je ne peux pas être guérie...**__'_ Stefan avait déjà entendu ça quelque part... Il releva lentement la tête les larmes aux yeux. Caroline revivait la scène de torture que son propre père lui avait infligé.

* * *

Ça y est. L'avion allait enfin atterrir dans quelques secondes. Klaus n'en pouvait plus ils trépignait d'impatience. Il devait aller au plus vite, se rendre auprès de Caroline avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Stefan avait finit par faire sortir un fois de plus Caroline de ses hallucinations. Il l'avait forcé à prendre une douche, boire de sang humain dans des poches de sang. Celui des animaux n'était pas assez riche pour lui permettre de tenir plus longtemps. Juste assez de temps pour que Tyler lui fasse ses adieux. Et puis elle pourrait enfin s'en aller. Loin de Tyler, loin de Stefan, loin de tout.

La jolie vampire blonde était couchée dans des draps et des vêtements propres et Stefan était allongé à côté d'elle par-dessus les couvertures. Elle s'était longuement excusée auprès de Stefan pour lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, et à ce moment là, Stefan s'était retenu d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle, pas Caroline, pas sa meilleure amie. La seule personne au monde à aider Stefan à tenir le coup, à ne pas succomber une fois encore à l'appel du sang, sa Lexi. Et elle se préoccupait plus de ce que vivait Stefan que du fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir si Tyler ne revenait pas avec le remède. Elle semblait l'avoir tout simplement accepté et ne se plaignait de rien.

« Stefan ? demanda-t-elle, le tirant soudainement de ses pensées.

-Mh ?

-Je voudrais appeler Bonnie, dit-elle en souriant. C'est probablement une vieille chouette sourde maintenant mais au cas où... tu sais... je voudrais lui dire au revoir.

-Bien sûr, je reviens je vais chercher mon téléphone », répondit le jeune Salvatore en lui rendant un sourire le plus sincère possible.

Bonnie était encore en vie grâce à quelques herbes magiques et à la très dangereuse magie noire appelée 'expression'. Elle avait plus de 90 ans et pourtant en paraissait seulement 60. Cela faisait 30 ans plus jeune que son véritable âge mais Bonnie n'avait tout de même plus assez de force comme avant pour se déplacer d'Inde, là où elle vivait désormais, jusqu'en Californie. Elle avait l'apparence d'une personne âgée de 60 ans, mais plutôt la force d'une personne âgée de 70 ans.

Stefan se leva du lit et se dirigea dans le salon pour attraper le téléphone quand soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Le jeune Salvatore sursauta, voyant Tyler et Damon, malheureusement sans Klaus. Stefan savait que Tyler n'avait pu le raisonner, ayant eu l'hybride au téléphone plusieurs fois après sa rencontre avec Rebekah, mais le fait de voir de ses propres yeux que tout était perdu pour Caroline lui brisa le cœur et le fit entre dans une rage tellement immense qu'il était presque à deux doigts d'éteindre ses émotions.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas maintenant. D'abord, Stefan Salvatore, le 'Ripper', devait faire ses adieux à sa meilleure amie. Il devait dire adieux à tous leurs projets, vacances, fêtes... Dire adieux au petit rayon de soleil qu'était Caroline, qui l'avait aidé à surmonter tout le drame appelé Elena. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais il le devait.

Tyler se précipita au chevet de Caroline, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La jeune vampire le regarda avec insistance cherchant des réponses, mais il secoua la tête en signe de négation. _Non. Non je n'ai pas pu te sauver._

Alors Caroline relâcha tout son poids contre ses oreillers et prit un profond souffle. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait tout de même bien vécu. A peine plus qu'un humain mais c'était sûrement écrit ainsi. Klaus était passé à autre chose, il ne se souciait plus d'elle. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il était l'Hybride Originel, pourquoi ce soucierait-il d'un bébé vampire comme Caroline ? Caroline ferma les yeux. Mais Tyler l'avait-il au moins trouvé ? Peut-être que non. La jolie blonde secoua la tête. Si, Tyler l'avait trouvé, elle en était sure, Stefan faisait de son mieux pour lui cacher la vérité mais Caroline savait qu'elle se faisait des idées. Klaus ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais une douleur horrible lui poignarda le cœur. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur, s'aggripa aux couvertures, se plia en quatre se tordant dans tous les sens. Au son des ses cris, Damon et Stefan accoururent dans la chambre. Et soudainement, la douleur s'en alla.

« Il est temps.

- Non. Hors de question, je ne te laisse pas mourir.

- Tyler...

- Non ! Je ne-

- Calme toi, je t'en pris », demanda paisiblement Caroline.

Elle lança un petit regard à Stefan, puis Damon se racla la gorge et l'attention de Stefan se tourna vers son frère qui se mit à froncer les sourcils en direction de Caroline. Stefan comprit. Damon voulait lui faire ses adieux. Le cadet des Salvatore entraîna alors Tyler hors de la pièce, lui expliquant ce que s'apprêtait à faire Damon.

« Je ne sais pas pas où commencer... C'est pas mon genre de faire ça. »

Caroline ne dit rien, resta silencieuse. Damon se racla la gorge une fois de plus et s'approcha de Caroline.

« Je suis désolé Blondie.

- De quoi est-ce que tu-

- Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait à Mystic Falls. Tu n'étais pas un jouet, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu étais une personne qui méritait du respect. »

Caroline resta silencieuse pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots.

« Alors il faut que je sois sur mon lit de mort pour mériter des excuses ? »

Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, en fait elle l'avait dit en souriant. Mais ces mots ne rappelaient que trop à Damon ceux d'Alaric pour le faire sourir. Il était sincèrement atristé par la mort de Caroline qu'il avait apprit à supporter, respecter et apprécier au fil des années. Damon ne pleurait pas mais il sentait que les larmes arriverait bien vite si'il ne quittait pas la pièce rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement en donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Caroline ne sachant que faire d'autre tellement la situation était embarrassante. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée, Caroline.

- Merci... Et Damon, prend soin de toi et de ton frère. » dit-elle simplement en retour, remarquant qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom une dernière fois.

Le vampire sortit de la chambre en silence, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il était si attristé par la mort de Caroline.

* * *

Klaus sauta dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva. Hors malheureusement pour eux, le taxi était déjà occupé par un couple de touristes. L'Originel hypnotisa le chauffeur pour aller à l'adresse de Caroline et tua juste les deux tourtereaux. Il allait y arriver. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas trop tard. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire et ce qu'il ferait toujours. Sauver Caroline.

* * *

Après les adieux émouvants de Damon, Stefan appela Bonnie et apporta le téléphone à Caroline. Quand la sorcière apprit la novelle d'abord elle se mit à pleurer, puis à hurler qu'ils auraient pu la prévenir plus tôt, que peut-être elle aurait pu faire quelque chose sans le sang de Klaus. Mais Caroline restait silencieuse, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il n'y avait aucun autre remède mais que Bonnie avait besoin d'extérioriser toute sa colère mais surtout son chagrin... Bonnie laissa couler de nombreuses larmes silencieusement à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle n'était pas celle qui était sensée pleurer, c'était Caroline qui allait mourir...

La jeune vampire changea alors de sujet, ne voulant pas craquer, elle voulait rester forte jusqu'à la fin. Les deux meilleures amies alors, se remémorèrent leurs plus beaux souvenirs, Caroline fit quelques blagues sur l'âge de Bonnie, riant brièvement ensemble pour la dernière fois. La sorcière s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu être là à temps pour pouvoir prendre une dernière fois Caroline dans les bras, et les deux meilleures amies raccrochèrent le cœur gros.

Un bref instant après, Stefan entra dans la pièce et remarqua que Caroline était à deux doigts d'exploser en pleurs. Mais il n'en était rien. Stefan s'assit lentement aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui n'avait toujours pas tourner son regard vers lui. Il lui prit la main et c'est à cet instant-ci que Caroline réalisa la présence de Stefan dans la pièce. Elle baissa lentement la tête en direction de leur deux mains et sauta brusquement au cou de Stefan en reniflant bruyamment. Ce dernier lui caressa lentement le dos, tentant de la consoler.

« Caroline... commença-t-il.

-Tu vas me manquer Stefan. L'autre côté... elle renifla. Je... Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble. Si je pourrais veiller sur toi...

-Caroline... »

Stefan recula lentement et prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains. Malgré lui, de nombreuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le voit pleurer mais c'était trop dur. Sa meilleure amie allait mourir, et il ne pouvait rien, strictement rien y faire.

« Hé... hé... Stef. Ne pleure pas, elle sourit en essuyant les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme. Tout va bien se passer, tout ira bien pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Care... J'ai toujours besoin de mon coach, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à contrôler mes folies, ma soif, contrôle le Ripper qui est en moi... »

Caroline rit doucement.

« Stef, ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi.

- Et si je rechute... ? tenta le vampire.

- Tu ne rechutera pas, tu es fort. Tu peux résister, et Damon est là aussi... »

Stefan baissa la tête, les draps étaient trempés de larmes. Damon et lui avaient toujours garder contact mais leur rencontre avec Elena qui les avait rapprochés, avait fini par les séparer à la mort de cette dernière. Ils étaient toujours en bons termes, il s'aimaient toujours inconditionnellement comme deux frères, mais leur complicité légendaire avait disparue. Un doppelgänger avait une fois de plus, réussi à briser des liens fraternels, comme avant Tatia avec Klaus et Elijah.

Sans prévenir, Tyler entra dans la pièce, les yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes. Alors Caroline enlaça avec force et amour son meilleur ami pour une dernière fois et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

« Stefan, promet moi une chose. Tu vas rencontrer une vampire exceptionnelle, tombera fou amoureux d'elle et nagera dans le bonheur. Promis ? »

Stefan acquiesça même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas honorer cette promesse. Il ne pourrait jamais être heureux après la mort de son amie, il en était convaincu.

* * *

Klaus était toujours dans le fichu taxi, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas tuer le chauffeur. Il allait bientôt arriver, il le sentait, mais pas assez vite. Il ne contenait plus sa colère et hurlait au chauffeur de rouler plus vite, le menaçait de toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables. Il l'avait hypnotiser à rouler plus vite mais il trouvait ça toujours trop lent.

* * *

Le jeune hybride s'assit aux cotés de Caroline et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ce baiser était doux mais aussi salé. Salé par les larmes des deux amoureux.

« Je suis tellement désolé Care... J'aurai du te sauver.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si Klaus ne voulait rien savoir... »

- Non, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvée, cette nuit... où tu t'es fais mordre. »

Caroline demeura silencieuse.

« Je... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... confia Tyler ce qui inquiéta Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais... Pour t'avoir menti...

- Menti ? A propos de quoi ? »

Tyler serra son poing. Il hésita à lui avouer la vérité mais c'était trop tard il fallait qu'il le dise.

« Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais jamais couché avec Hayley... Je- »

Caroline le coupa.

« J'aurais très bien pu mourir sans le savoir.

- Je... Je devais te le dire... Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te mentir... Je t'aime toi.

- Oh tu devais très bien supporter l'idée de me mentir pendant que tu jouais au petit loup avec cette salope.

- Caroline... »

A ce moment là Stefan fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Tyler, va-t'en. Maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je suis chez moi.

- En fait, je suis aussi chez moi, rappela Caroline.

Sors d'ici », ordonna-t-elle en larmes.

Elle avait craqué. Elle l'avait toujours su au plus profond d'elle. Mais elle avait refusé de croire que Tyler avait pu la tromper. Et pourtant...

C'était étrange mais elle se demandait si finalement elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant Tyler. Évidemment que non après cette révélation. Elle aurait sûrement du choisir de vivre sa vie de vampire seule, voyageant autour du globe. Tyler lui avait mentit tout ce temps et Klaus avait fini par se lassé d'elle jusqu'à complètement la laisser mourir dans d'atroces _**et dégoûtantes **_souffrances pensa-t-elle. Elle sera toujours le second choix. Après Elena, après Hayley, après tout le monde. Elle ne valait rien, maintenant elle le savait. Oh, non, elle l'avait toujours su mais Klaus l'avait fait hésiter. Il n'y avait en revanche plus d'hésitations désormais. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle meurt après tout. Stefan s'en sortirait très bien sans elle.

Caroline lâcha un profond soupir, laissa couler ses dernière larmes le long de ses joues pâles et s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Elle se coupa du monde, ignorant les _**'Caroline ?**_' et les '_**Je suis désolé**_' de son meilleur ami. Elle avait mal. Ce n'était pas une souffrance physique, mais morale qu'elle ressentait. De la solitude, un sentiment de ne pas être aimé et de ne l'avoir jamais été. Cela faisait mal, bien plus mal que toutes les tortures dont Caroline avait été victime. Elle se demanda si éteindre son humanité avant de mourir était une bonne chose, elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce que l'on ressentait, et c'était le moment opportun pour le savoir. Elle sentait son corps s'éloigner de son âme, c'en était fini pour Caroline Forbes.

Soudain un énorme Boum ! retentit, ce qui fit sortir Caroline de ses pensées, elle sentit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée, mais trop affaibli elle ferma simplement les yeux, attendant la mort comme une vieille amie qu'elle avait réussi à trompé une fois mais qu'elle savait, ne pourrait la duper une seconde. Ses paupière lourdes était sur le points de priver Caroline de toutes lumière quand cette dernière sentit sa présence, son odeur, _**le**_ sentit. Klaus.

Elle releva les paupières, et laissa couler encore quelques larmes, mais celles-ci étaient de joie. Il était là, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il se souciant encore d'elle, assez en tout cas pour lui sauver la vie. Elle aperçu son regard inquiet, ses yeux d''un verts profond.

Il se précipita vers elle pour la guérir mais c'était trop tard, Caroline eu juste le temps de lui sourire une dernière fois et de voir sa si beau visage un dernière fois. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors, emportant loin de Klaus, dont elle emporterai avec elle pour seul souvenir, ses yeux émeraudes emplis de larmes à l'idée de la perdre une ultime fois.

Caroline Forbes était partit, et cette fois, elle ne reviendrai pas.

* * *

**OMG, que vient-t-il de se passer ? Wouoooh que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Vous me détestez ? Je suis sure que oui ! Et je suis même pas désolée !:p**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai ajouté une petite scène émouvante (j'espère) de Daroline ! **

**Je suis assez fan de ces deux là ensembles, même si je suis toujours en colère contre Damon pour ce qu'il a fait à Caroline dans la saison 1, bref.**

**J'espère que vous avez versé votre petite larme ! Sinon, ma mission n'a pas été accomplie correctement.**

**Oui je sais, j'ai un peu craqué sur ce coup là...:p**

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le Klaus de ma Caroline, sans eux je ne suis rien ! **

**xoxo – Noémie aka KlausLoveLetters**


	6. (Un)pleasant Encounter

**Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que voilà ! **

**Je voulais vous remercier, c'est fou le nombre de reviews que cette histoire a ! En la postant en français, je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de lecteur français Klaroliners !**

**On se retrouve en bas de la page, j'arrête de parler maintenant, Bonne Lecture !**

**VI.**

Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières ne sachant pas vraiment où elle était, il faisait sombre, très sombre, presque noir, elle voulait y voir plus clair, voir où elle se situait. Alors soudain, elle aperçu une légère lumière qui scintillait au loin, qu'était-ce ? Une bougie ? Elle voulu se diriger vers cette lumière mais elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle était en position allongée sur un sol dur et glacé. Elle se releva péniblement et soudain la pièce s'éclaira, lui laissait l'occasion de détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

C'était un petit espace, totalement vide hormis une petite table en bois foncée qui portait un chandelier en or. Les murs sans fenêtres étaient noirs, le sol était noir, une ambiance lugubre régnait dans cet étrange endroit et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait toujours préféré les couleurs claires, joyeuses, et les pièces chaleureuse. A cette pensée, la pièce se métamorphosa en une fraction de seconde. La pièce était toujours vide mais les murs sans fenêtre étaient peints de couleur crème et le sol était revêtit d'un parquet en bois. La source de lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait d'une immense cheminée encastrée dans un mur, qui hébergeait un feu vivace.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle apeurée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, rêvait-elle ? Elle sentit un léger courant d'air, alors elle baissa la tête pour regarder les vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle et à sa surprise, un miroir au cadre doré apparu en face d'elle ce qui lui permit de se contempler. Elle portait un pantalon noir, simple, sans poche ni bouton, un chemisier de la même couleur que les murs de la pièce, un long et épais gilet bordeaux, qui avait apparu en même temps que le miroir, elle l'avait sentit et ses chaussures étaient de simple bottes marron. Elle était parfaitement propre, maquillée et sa chevelure bouclée tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.*

Elle ne se souvenait pas être dans cet état là, quand elle est...

« Caroline Forbes. »

La jeune vampire se retourna précipitamment à l'entente de son nom et resta bouche bée.

« Kol Mikaeslon, répondit-elle. Quelle chance, elle murmura.

- Ça tu l'as dit. Tu aurais pu tombée sur pire, ou toute seule même », dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula par précaution, ne sachant pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non du vampire Originel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

- Tu es morte, darling. Bienvenue de l'Autre Côté du voile. »

**_._**

« Caroline ? Caroline ! Caroline...»

Klaus se mordit le poignet et essaya de lui faire boire son sang, mais elle n'avalait pas. Il enfouit alors sa tête dans les cheveux de la jolie blonde et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Reviens Caroline, reviens moi... Réveille toi ! »

Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Klaus se redressa et prit le visage de la belle vampire entre ses mains. L'expression de son visage était paisible et heureuse, parfaite, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Klaus ne pouvait le croire, ni l'accepter. Elle n'était pas morte, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé en retard, il aurait du la sauver... Tout ça était de sa faute. Ils étaient tous en vie, alors que la seule personne qui méritait toute la beauté du monde avait disparue.

Il hurla de rage, renversa et brisa chaque meubles qui se trouvaient à proximité. De nombreuses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais il s'en fichait. Caroline était partie. La seule personne au monde qu'il aimait n'existait plus.

Stefan lui, toujours à côté, semblait être coupé du monde. Il regardait Klaus saccager la maison, en silence, toujours en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha du corps de son amie, lui caressa délicatement le dessus de la main, avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa tête, pour cacher le visage de sa meilleure amie, morte.

**_._**

Caroline manqua de tomber par terre, prise par le choc de la révélation de Kol, qui se jetta sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, Caroline se souvint enfin, de toute la scène avant sa mort. Les adieux de Bonnie, Damon et Stefan, l'aveu de Tyler et l'arrivé de Klaus. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt il aurait pu la sauver... Mais après quoi ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il était arrivé a temps pour la sauver ? Rien de bon sûrement.

Caroline essaya de formuler quelques phrases mais elle ne parvenait pas à articuler des mots qui avaient du sens. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, elle aurait voulu les cacher de Kol, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle était faible, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, alors elle laissa ses émotion prendre le dessus. Le frère de Klaus la regarda en silence désolé et au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline essuya ses larmes et reprit ses esprits.

« Je suis... morte. C'est vrai.

- Comment est-ce que ça a pu se passer ?! demanda Kol avec de l'indignation dans la voix.

Comment est-ce que mon cher frère a pu te laisser partir?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute », répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Kol soupira puis entraîna Caroline vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils se stoppèrent net devant et le vampire originel se tourna vers Caroline, un sourire amical accrochés aux coins des lèvres.

« Je pense que tu aurais besoin de quelques explications en ce qui concerne le lieux où nous nous trouvons. »

Intriguée, Caroline le laissa poursuivre en intercalant des regards interrogateur entre l'immense porte noire qui se trouvait en face d'elle et Kol.

« Quand les morts arrivent ici, certains sont seuls, d'autres sont avec des sorcières, je crois, et certaines autres personnes comme toi, sont avec des dieux comme moi, expliqua-t-il le plus normalement du monde.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire... ? »

Kol haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, appelle ça comme tu veux, le hasard ou la chance dans ton cas, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais tu dois savoir que-

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'expliques tout ça alors que ce sont mes amis qui t'ont tué. Tu ne devrais pas être... hm...

- Tu préférerais que je sois en train de torturer ou te tuer ? »

Caroline baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

« Bien, continuons dans ce cas.

Comme tu as pu le remarquer cette pièce étrange est... magique ? Tout ou presque tout, ce que l'on souhaite apparaît rien qu'à la pensée quand on arrive. Après, cette pièce redevient noire, lugubre, froide. Un petit tour des sorcières, j'en suis sûre. »

Il détourna Caroline de la porte pour lui montrer l'autre bout de la salle. Dans un coin était posée une bouteille de scotch et un verre. Kol servit Caroline et lui tendit le verre, qui lui mérita un regard interrogateur de la part de Caroline en retour.

« Bois ça. Crois moi tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite.

- Expliques moi comment est-ce que tu peux te procurer ça dans un endroit pareil ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Ah... C'est un des petit mystère de la vie... ou la mort répondit-il souriant. Maintenant crois moi, tu as besoin de boire. »

La jeune vampire s'exécuta et le bel homme brun fit de même en buvant lui à la bouteille.

« C'est quoi cette porte ? demanda Caroline après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ça, ma chère, c'est quelque chose qui va te plaire, dit-il avec un ton et un sourire mystérieux. Ou peut-être pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu-

- Suis moi. »

Kol attrapa Caroline par le bras et poussa la poignée de la porte. Soudain une intense lumière blanche les éblouit puis au bout de quelques secondes d'ajustement de sa vue, Caroline reconnu enfin l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mystic Falls.

**_._**

Le bulletin d'information de la ville de Los Angeles avait divulgué un nombre effrayant de morts durant les deux derniers jours. 75 morts. A peu près tous dans le même quartier de la ville dans un rayon de 2 km. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de qui avait pu commettre un tel crime. Les habitants de la ville étaient apeurés et les enquêteurs criaient au serial killer de masse ou d'un mot qui se rapprochait plus de la réalité, _sociopathe_.

Oui, c'est ce que Klaus était, un sociopathe. Un sociopathe en colère, affamé, sans pitié, vidé de toute empathie, _triste_. Il avait perdu Caroline, la seule personne au monde à qui il tenait, plus rien ne comptait pour lui désormais. Pas même ses hybrides, pas même sa famille, pas même Stefan qui l'avait quitté peu de temps après la mort de Caroline. Personne.

Mais après quelques temps il vint à la conclusion qu'il devait ramener Caroline. Il refusait de la laisser pourir dans un cercueil de béryl pour l'éternité. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, elle ne pouvait pas être morte et il ferait tout pour atteindre son but. Alors, une fois sa colère apaisée il se mit en quête de la sorcière la plus puissante au monde, la seule qui soit en mesure de lui rendre sa Caroline, la seule qui accepterai sans poser aucune question au risque de mettre sa propre vie en péril, Bonnie Bennet.

**_._**

Pieds nus, elle avança avec assurance dans l'herbe humide qui bordait la cascade de Mystic Falls, son village natal. Elle ferma les yeux et inhala l'air frai d'un matin ensoleillé. C'était la première fois depuis soixante-quinze ans qu'elle revenait ici et rien n'avait changé. Découvrant qu'elle portait à présent une courte robe blanche évasée, elle tournoya des les airs, la tête rejetée en arrière, le regard accroché au soleil. Il semblait que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la lumière.

Son ouïe de vampire la guida soudain vers le point d'eau en dessous des chutes, de légers cliquetis résonnaient dans une petite cavité creusée sous la roche. Soif, elle avait soif. Pas une soif de sang non, une soif humaine, et c'était si bon de ressentir ce besoin si naturel autrefois. Elle s'approcha lentement de la rivière et alors qu'elle était sur le point de plonger les mains dans l'eau, elle aperçu son bracelet glissant sur son poignet. Celui que Klaus lui avait offert, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais enlevé depuis le jour où Tyler les avait surpris. Comment cela se faisait-il que même morte, il était à son poignet ?

C'est à cette pensée qu'elle se souvint de Kol, elle fit lentement volte-face et remarqua l'Originel, le regard tourné vers le soleil qui lui réchauffait la peau, souriant. Il était assit sur une pierre et avait coupé sa respiration, comme pour ne pas déranger le sifflement des oiseaux, le souffle de la légère brise, le clapotis de l'eau, ou l'émerveillement de la jolie blonde qu'il avait amenée ici.

Caroline s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à à peine un mètre de lui. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et la regarda, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole en premier et commence par l'accabler de questions.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes à Mystic Falls, je veux dire... comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Kol souriant, se releva de son rocher pour lui faire face.

« C'est un des avantages d'être mort, d'être de l'Autre Côté », il répondit simplement avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune vampire haussa les sourcils, et une moue sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres accompagné d'un regard persistant qui en demandait plus, toujours plus de réponses.

« D'accord, admit-il. C'est _le seul_ avantage d'être de l'Autre Côté.

Je ne comprend toujours pas comment est-ce que c'est possible que nous- elle se stoppa dans sa phrase. Oh... Mais... c'est comme avec Alaric ou Vicky n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient invisibles dans le monde des vivants, seulement Jérémy pouvait les voir. Mais comment est-ce que... »

Elle se fit interrompre par le rire éclatant d'une jeune fille et celui plus grave d'un garçon. Kol et Caroline se tournèrent tous les deux en direction des voix et finalement ils aperçurent les deux adolescents, se donnant la main, marchant droit sur eux, passant à travers eux sans même s'en apercevoir. Les deux adolescents ôtèrent leurs vêtements et plongèrent tous les deux dans l'eau fraîche, ce qui les firent rire de plus belle. Inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient en présence de deux fantômes.

Kol lançant un regard discret à Caroline qui observait silencieusement les deux humains s'amuser ensemble. Il comprit que la vie lui manquait et qu'assister à ce spectacle devant les deux tourtereaux ne la rendait pas vraiment heureuse, lui rappelait sûrement ces mésaventures amoureuses. C'était comme asséner un coup d'épée à quelqu'un qui était déjà à terre. Injuste.

Il attrapa rapidement le bras de la jolie blonde toujours tournée vers les de jeunes gens, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que tout devint noir encore une fois.

**_._**

_***ndla : Voir la tenue que Caroline portait dans l'épisode 4x13 – Into The Wild.**_

**Je vous entend déjà me hurler de dessus en me disant 'C'est tout ! Tu es vraiment une fainéante Noémie !' Je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédant, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pouvais pas mettre tous mes éléments dans ce même chapitre, que j'ai, au passage, réécrit QUATRE fois. Le premier était un énorme craquage total et complet ! Donc, si ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que j'avais écrit au début, prévenez moi, peut-être que je le posterai, on ne sait jamais... *winkwink*;) **

**Promis, la prochaine vous aurez plus. Vous aurez moins de scènes parallèles, probablement un chapitre quasiment entier sur ce qui se passe chez les vivants et un sur ce qui se passe du côté de Kol et Caroline.**

**En parlant de Kol... certains d'entre vous avez déjà deviné qu'il allait apparaître, j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos espérance. Garder le caractère d'un personnage et ne pas le rendre OOC c'est assez dur !**

**D'autre pensaient de l'histoire était finie, haha non non, détrompez vous ! C'est loin d'être terminé !**

**Aller, petit jeu, si vous me dites ce qu'est le '_béryl'_ j'essaierai d'updater mon prochain chapitre plus rapidement !**

**(C'était une de mes questions d'HDA sur le sujet de Tristan et Iseut... BREF.) **

**Ps : J'ai une graaaaaaaaaande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Peut-être que j'en dirais plus au prochain chapitre, ou si vous êtes gentils et ne me mordez pas. On verra... ;)**


End file.
